


Il Mostro

by hirondelle



Series: Original Characters' Past [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adult Content, Blood and Violence, Demons, Gen, Historical References, Mental Instability, Pseudo-History, Psychic Violence, Splatter, Supernatural Elements, Underage - Freeform, Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:50:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5010643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirondelle/pseuds/hirondelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riprese a respirare solo quando fu certa che la stanza fosse piombata di nuovo nel silenzio. Poi si sollevò, le gambe le tremavano vistosamente sotto la tunica imporporata da pochi schizzi. Si guardò terrorizzata per attimi che le sembrarono interminabili, prima di voltare lo sguardo verso i cadaveri silenti poco distanti da lei, le gole squarciate e gli occhi riversi, la disperazione ancora percepibile dalle loro bocche spalancate e grondanti di sangue. Alzò lo sguardo e vide la figura del figlio slanciarsi curva e innaturale sopra di lei.<br/>[TEMATICHE DELICATE] [HORROR] [SPLATTER]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il Mostro

**Author's Note:**

> ATTENZIONE: Nella one-shot compare frequentemente un personaggio storico: tuttavia i fatti qui descritti sono di mia completa invenzione e l'opera non è a scopo di diffamazione. Vengono ad ogni modo trattati argomenti piuttosto delicati e invito chi fosse debole di stomaco a lasciare questa pagina.  
> Auguro a tutti buona lettura!

 

  
53 a.C.   


  
Quando Marcus Thea Philopatore nacque in una notte come le altre nessuno fu in grado di guardarlo in viso senza scoppiare in singhiozzi, orripilato. I sacerdoti si coprirono il volto gridando scongiuri e le ancelle si strinsero attorno alla principessa come a volerla difendere da un male improvviso. Pure i soldati di guardia, affacciatisi confusi a quel trambusto, impallidirono alla vista del piccolo fra le braccia di una sconvolta levatrice.  
“È... diverso.”  fece notare qualcuno, riprendendosi dallo shock. Ed era vero. Marcus era diverso, lo si constatava dall’espressione tranquilla e imperturbabile e dal modo in cui spalancava gli occhi rosso sangue, come se la sua nascita avesse fatto da sempre parte del corso degli eventi e lui fosse stato un semplice spettatore incuriosito. Non un vagito, nemmeno un suono: stava lì e li osservava con quegli occhi orribili, come se li conoscesse da sempre e si stesse chiedendo il perché di tanto scalpore.  
“Portatelo via!” ordinò subito il portavoce dei sacerdoti, muovendo convulsamente un braccio verso la porta, le ampie maniche che fluttuavano nell’aria scura e densa di fine inverno. “Portatelo via immediatamente!”  
La levatrice, accompagnata da un’ancella, si affrettò a uscire dalla stanza, avvolgendo il bambino nel candido lino e coprendogli gli occhi con un lembo assicurandosi di non soffocarlo. A seguirla, due sacerdoti piuttosto anziani, ma dalle gambe lunghe e ancora scattanti. Una guardia seguì il corteo fino al tempio: avrebbe in seguito raccontato di aver assistito solo in parte alla cerimonia di purificazione, attendendo l’esito al di fuori con la levatrice e pochi servi. Il rito passò, in generale, sotto silenzio: nessuno avrebbe mai rivelato cosa Marcus passò in quella prima delicatissima fase.   
Nel frattempo, nella stanza dove era avvenuto il parto, il Sommo Sacerdote si assicurava che le condizioni della principessa fossero buone: in generale, sembrava non dare segni di maledizioni, né si poteva dire che fosse in pericolo di morte. Le ancelle si affrettarono subito a pulirla con panni appena umidi e profumati, cambiando le lenzuola e bruciandole nel cortile come ordinato: quando anche la stanza fu purificata, il Sacerdote si rivolse direttamente alla ragazza. La guardò negli occhi, accarezzando piano il sacchetto di monete che il faraone stesso aveva appoggiato sul suo palmo quel mattino e che lui aveva assicurato alla cintura, in cambio del silenzio. “Lei è in grave pericolo, principessa.”  
Cleopatra Thea Philopatore non aveva ancora prodotto alcun suono se non per gemere. Pallida, sudata, calma, restava stesa senza accennare a voler alzarsi, scossa ogni tanto dai brividi: i ricordi di quella scappatella fugace ancora nella mente, quel modo strano del suo amante provvisorio di ridere mentre la possedeva. Fissò lo sguardo in quello del Sacerdote e deglutì. “Lasciatelo in vita. E uccidete tutti coloro che l’hanno visto e non siano in grado di mantenere la bocca chiusa.” proclamò, dall’alto dei suoi sedici anni. “Questa storia non deve uscire da queste mura.”  
Quella notte, l’aria si riempì del sangue e delle grida di coloro che aveva incrociato gli occhi di quel bambino: in pochi sopravvissero per raccontarlo. E ancora pochi ne ebbero il coraggio, come se solo rievocando quel nome la maledizione si sarebbe risvegliata.    
 

**Il Mostro**

48 a.C.

  
I passi affrettati dell’ancella risuonarono attraverso i corridoi ampi e vuoti del palazzo, il suo sguardo vagava rigido e circospetto lungo le pareti bianche di calce, alla ricerca di uno sguardo amico. Controllò che nessuno l’avesse seguita, poi si infilò in una strettoia poco visibile, nascosta da uno dei lunghi drappi porpora che abbellivano la parete.   
Si incamminò a lungo, accompagnata da una fioca illuminazione proveniente dall’esterno, prima di giungere davanti a una piccola porticina insignificante. Dovette abbassarsi di poco per infilare la chiave  nella serratura, le corte dita nodose che tremavano irrefrenabili nel goffo tentativo di aprire la piccola porta. Bussò due volte, a indicare la sua presenza, e appena la piccola voce le diede il permesso di entrare si affrettò a compiere un gesto di devozione. “Dei, proteggetemi.” pregò serissima, quindi socchiuse appena la porta verso l’interno.  
Sembrava relativamente tutto tranquillo. C’era sempre stato un po’ di disordine nella stanza del principe, ma nulla che facesse presagire la sua natura demoniaca: non una sedia rovesciata e nessuna scritta alle pareti, come invece si mormorava tanto tra un pettegolezzo e l’altro della servitù. Sul pavimento sfilavano indisturbati grovigli di lenzuola e coperte, tra trottole  di legno e cavalli a dondolo riversi e morenti. La donna si permise di socchiudere un attimo di più la porta, chiedendosi stranita dove fosse andato a finite il bambino: la stanza sembrava completamente vuota, come se non vi abitasse anima viva. Lentamente, inquietata da quel silenzio rotto solo dal venticello proveniente da fuori, si affacciò dalla porta che dava sul giardino guardandosi attorno circospetta: era sicura di aver sentito chiaramente la voce del piccolo. “Vostra Altezza?” chiamò tremante, ma non ricevette nessuna risposta nemmeno quando si mostrò alla luce del sole, lontana dal porticato che proiettava un’ombra leggera sull’erba incolta. “Vostra Altezza?”  
“Ci caschi sempre.”  
La donna trasalì, voltandosi di scatto verso la voce: calma, tranquilla, ma dal retrogusto crudele. Appena incrociò gli occhi scarlatti del principe si coprì il volto con il velo, sibilando uno spergiuro nel tentativo di non essere udita. “Io... Non l’avevo sentita...”  
“Allora sto diventando sempre più bravo!” cinguettò la voce del bambino, e la servitrice lo vide con la coda dell’occhio sedersi sullo scalino dell’entrata, ostruendole la via. “Tu invece devi fare un po’ di pratica, non dovresti dire tutte quelle cose cattive su di me al dio.”  
A quelle parole la donna trasalì, sentendo distintamente i brividi correrle giù per la schiena. Non sapeva a quel punto se avrebbe dovuto temere il bambino stesso o la madre una volta che sarebbe venuto a saperlo. In ogni caso ci avrebbe pensato più volte prima di rischiare di incrociare gli occhi maledetti. “Mi... Mi perdoni Vostra Altezza. La prego, non lo dica a vostra madre.”  
“Oh, finalmente un bel segreto da condividere! Sembra che tu ti stia abituando a me. Adoro i segreti.” replicò allegra la vocina del piccolo: sarebbe sembrato davvero un bambino come tutti gli altri, e il pensiero le fece produrre un singhiozzo di paura. Gli si avvicinò piano, quasi trascinando i piedi, spinta da una forza malvagia irrefrenabile ma soprattutto dalla voglia di uscire da quel luogo impuro. “La prego, Vostra Altezza: mi lasci passare.”  
Il bambino produsse un suono di disapprovazione. “Oh, no. Non ti faccio uscire. Non finché non mi avrai guardato.”  
“Oh, per gli dei...” piagnucolò la donna, gemendo e ritraendosi di nuovo. “Non me lo può chiedere, Vostra Altezza...”  
Ci fu un istante di silenzio, un istante nel quale la donna avrebbe potuto pregare gli dei per una protezione ulteriore: invece se ne stette là, le prime lacrime che scendevano lungo il viso appena rugoso e le braccia che tremavano. Non riusciva a pensare a niente.   
“Io non te lo sto chiedendo, te lo sto ordinando. So che è difficile. Ma se non fai quello che ti dico la mamma si arrabbia, giusto?”  
Quelle parole bastarono per spogliarla di ogni difesa: piano, tremante, abbassò il velo e aprì lentamente gli occhi: dapprima si soffermò sulla pavimentazione lastricata del portico, poi sui piedini scuri di terra e nudi che vi poggiavano sopra. Le ci volle uno sforzo disumano per percorrere quel corpicino pallido e smunto nella sua interezza: si soffermò ancora un po’ sulla bocca da bambino prima di passare a quegli occhi da adulto. Rossi, rossi come il sangue. Non vi era nulla di più terrificante in tutto il regno, nulla che i più temerari avrebbero sopportato con più difficoltà. Lei stessa non poté reggere quello sguardo interlocutore per più di due secondi: immediatamente tornò a guardarsi i piedi.  
La voce allegra di bambino si tramutò d’un tratto in una terribile nenia gelida. “Perché ti hanno mandata da me?”  
“Per chiederle cosa desidera per pranzo, Vostra Altezza.”  
“Mi basta un capretto. Altro?”  
“No, Vostra Altezza.”  
Sentì il fruscio della tunica del principe strisciare sul lastricato. Il bambino si alzò, avvicinandosi lentamente a lei nel silenzio più assoluto, come se i suoi piedi non toccassero suolo. La serva, pietrificata, si limitò a rimanere immobile senza osare alzare lo sguardo. Solo quando arrivò a pochi centimetri da lei fu costretta a guardare dall’alto quegli occhi maledetti, il cui solo sguardo era una promessa di morte. Rabbrividì, mentre le lacrime iniziavano a cadere su quel viso magro e imperturbato, e sulle sue ciocche di capelli neri come la pece.  
“Ti addomesticherò.” sussurrò il principe, con una serietà disumana. “Farò in modo che tu mi guardi sempre, anche se non vorrai. Odio essere ignorato.”  
L’ancella deglutì a fatica. Assentì piano col capo, prima di ritrarsi rispettosamente e fuggire via, l’entrata finalmente liberata: la porticina si richiuse alle sue spalle e per un tempo troppo lungo si sentì nell’aria solo il rumore delle catene che dovevano essere assolutamente chiuse.  
  
“L’hai fatta scappare un’altra volta.”  
Marcus non rispose al rimprovero. Si limitò a prendere fra l’indice e il pollice la trottola di legno, facendola girare con uno movimento preciso e misurato. Steso, la osservò per attimi interminabili, prima che crollasse a terra e rotolasse per un po’ sul pavimento. “Peccato.” disse dopo un po’, senza guardarla, con una tranquillità che la spiazzò.   
“Marcus, per favore. Potresti darmi ascolto?”  
Marcus alzò appena lo sguardo e lo incrociò con quello della madre, senza una parola. Era l’unica che riuscisse a sostenere il contatto visivo con lui e non si preoccupò della sua reazione impassibile. Si alzò in piedi, arricciando il naso a un nuovo, insopportabile profumo. Non le si avvicinò, si limitò a guardarla. “Sono molto arrabbiato con te.” proclamò serio. Cleopatra lo fissò senza una parola, anche quando il bambino si mise a camminarle attorno, circospetto. Immobile, si chiese quanto avesse capito solo guardandola negli occhi: e un raro brivido le corse lungo la spina dorsale.  
“Ho dovuto ammazzarla prima che potesse uscire dal palazzo. Non ho avuto altra scelta.” continuò, imperterrita, rivolgendogli uno sguardo severo. Marcus sembrò non curarsene, come se l’argomento non lo riguardasse minimamente. “È un romano, vero?” chiese invece, piano, e appoggiò il volto alle sue vesti, inspirando un odore diverso dal solito.   
“Marcus, di cosa stai parlando?”  
“Lo sai.”   
La regina lo vide alzare lo sguardo su di lei come se quegli occhi appartenessero a un’altra realtà: era così, probabilmente, dal momento che mai aveva notato una simile intensità in altri. Era come se gli dei vi avessero specchiato la vita intera di ogni uomo sulla terra, e li avessero resi inguardabili tanta era la paura che potevano incutere.  
Lei della vita non aveva ancora assaporato l’odiosa bellezza. Per questo con naturalezza sostenne lo sguardo e gli accarezzò la guancia, lentamente. “Lo sai che la mamma ti vuole bene, non è vero?” sussurrò semplicemente, mentendo e sorridendogli. “Nessuno potrà mai prendere il posto che hai nel mio cuore.” E questa era la verità.  
A Marcus sembrò bastare: la gelosia lasciò spazio a un dolce e tiepido candore,  contornato da un sorriso felice come non ne faceva mai. L’abbracciò e la regina si limitò ad accarezzargli piano i capelli, osservandolo mentre affondava il viso nelle sue vesti e si stringeva a lei con un affetto che poco si addiceva alla sua natura.  
“Oggi il maestro si è presentato?” chiese, non appena Marcus si separò da lei. Il bambino annuì, ogni traccia di inumanità svanita tra un sorriso radioso e un’illusione. “Mi ha insegnato un altro geroglifico.”  
Cleopatra sorrise in segno di apprezzamento, andando a sedersi elegantemente sullo scrittoio una volta che Marcus l’ebbe tirata per la manica. Il bambino tirò fuori diligentemente tutti i rotoli di papiro su cui sostavano, precisi ed elaborati, simboli dai significati semplici e puliti: la lingua della sua gente, quella che suo padre le aveva tramandato e quella che avrebbe permesso a Marcus di apprendere a sua volta. “Stai migliorando tantissimo!” osservò, ed era vero: Marcus aveva una capacità mnemonica fuori dal comune. Tutto, in lui, era sempre stato fuori da ogni schema.  
Marcus le si sedette in grembo, baciandole affettuosamente una guancia. “Tu li sai leggere, vero madre? Il maestro dice che non ce ne sono molti come noi in grado di farlo.”  
Cleopatra fece un sorriso tirato in sua direzione: perché non riusciva ad essere spontanea con lui, perché aveva così tanta paura? Per distrarsi prese a leggere qualche carattere, riconoscendo frasi semplici e pronunciandole come una sorta di cantilena: ricordava lei stessa quegli studi, le bastava una sola occhiata per immergersi nella sua infanzia triste e vuota. Se solo non fosse scappata, quella volta, ricercando il piacere che quella vita non avrebbe potuto donarle. Se solo non fosse e entrata in quel vicolo più buio degli altri, se solo...  
“Mamma?” La regina abbassò gli occhi sul figlio, notando il suo improvviso sguardo interlocutore. “Mamma, il tuo sangue... Ha un profumo diverso. C’è qualcuno dentro di te, vero?”  
La donna lo fissò intensamente per attimi interminabili, prima di scostarsi delicatamente e alzarsi in piedi. “Marcus, si è fatto tardi. Dovresti essere a letto.”  
Già con una mano torturava istericamente una boccettina di latte di papavero, assicurata alla cintura. Alle sue spalle sentiva il rumore concitato dei sacerdoti, pronti ad entrare per il rito di purificazione. Marcus la guardò, quasi consapevole di quanto stava avvenendo e avveniva ogni sera, e sorrise.  
 

47 a.C.

  
In quel periodo c’era sempre stato un gran tumulto, al di là della porta. Discorsi che non riusciva ad afferrare concretamente, e ai quali non poteva essere interessato che fino a un certo punto. Eppure, la curiosità nasceva da quelle piccole cose: le chiacchiere delle servitrici, poteva udirle a metri di distanza anche se sussurrate, o i respiri affannosi dei messaggeri che giungevano a palazzo con una brutta o cattiva notizia. Si parlava di guerra, di morti. Ma sua madre sembrava ogni giorno più felice, lo guardava e sorrideva sul serio, anche se ogni volta che gli si avvicinava tremava da capo ai piedi.  
Marcus avvertiva la paura. Era difficile comprendere in che misura e in quale modo, eppure era una cosa che era soltanto sua, sua e di nessun altro. Lui aveva qualcosa che nessun altro aveva, che nessuno avrebbe mai compreso: lui era diverso, e quella consapevolezza non sembrava disturbarlo. Non si preoccupò dell’assenza di sua madre nei giorni a venire, e nemmeno nei mesi successivi. Semplicemente, quando si presentò per la prima volta con un fagottino tra le braccia, storse il naso.  
Cleopatra avanzò nella stanza cautamente, stringendo a sé il figlio in fasce e scrutandolo dubbiosa: non era sicura che l’incontro tra i due fratellastri sarebbe andato nel migliore dei modi. Eppure c’era una cosa che mal sopportava la regina: il rimpianto, lo stesso che l’aveva divorata nei giorni della prima gravidanza e dalla quale non riusciva a separarsi nemmeno avendo il figlio vivo e vegeto davanti a sé. Scrutò lo sguardo del bambino maledetto non riuscendo, come al solito, a decifrarlo appieno. Imbarazzata, sistemò con cura la fasciatura del piccolo. “Volevo solo che lo potessi vedere anche tu. È tuo fratello, in fondo.”  
Marcus assottigliò le labbra: la madre lo aveva interrotto durante un attento e misurato lavoro di ricopiatura, come gli stava insegnando lo scriba incaricato da poco della sua istruzione. Fissò ostile il neonato che sostava placidamente tra le braccia bianche di Cleopatra e non poté trattenere un sentimento di pura gelosia nascergli nel petto come una delle piene del Nilo a cui ogni tanto assisteva dalla piccola finestra. “Perché hai chiesto agli dei un altro bambino, se hai già me?” chiese con un pizzico di cattiveria. “Non voglio che lo lasci qui, io sto bene da solo.”  
“Non starà con te.” si affrettò a spiegare la regina, mordendosi il labbro subito dopo per l’imprudenza. “Starà con me. Per un po’.”  
Per la prima volta, Marcus conobbe un sentimento che mai un bambino della sua età dovrebbe provare: l’odio. Quello cieco, inarrestabile, del sentimento di abbandono. Fu anche la prima volta che realizzò, sempre venendo attraversato da una scarica di gelosia, che il nuovo arrivato non sarebbe stato trattato al suo stesso modo: da quando ricordava, lui era sempre stato rinchiuso in quella piccola stanza la cui unica possibilità di uscita era un piccolo portico chiuso e un misero giardinetto di terra battuta per le lotte.  
Capì, con terrificante e fredda lucidità, che da lì in avanti sarebbe stato ancora più solo di quanto non fosse già: e non perché le visite serali della madre sarebbero state sempre più rare, ma per il fatto che alla base di quell’assenza ci sarebbe stato un motivo ben preciso. E quel motivo Marcus era abbastanza grande da comprenderlo: era il futuro erede di quel Regno che lui aveva potuto studiare solo dalle cartine geografiche, e che non avrebbe visto mai.  
Rimase immobile, in realtà: quella consapevolezza lo attraversò da capo ai piedi come se non avvertisse il minimo effetto sulla sua fragile e cinica mente. Si alzò lentamente, scostando la sedia con calma glaciale, e la regina istintivamente arretrò di un passo, avendo notato una luce diversa e nuova nello sguardo del maledetto.   
“Non preoccuparti, madre. Gli do solo il benvenuto.” proclamò piano, avanzando tranquillamente e fermandosi a pochi passi da lei. Cleopatra arretrò ancora, fino ad arrivare con le spalle contro la porta, tremando e contenendo a malapena la paura. “Cosa gli vuoi fare? Stai indietro.”  
“Voglio solo presentarmi.” E dette queste semplici parole allungò le dita verso il viso del neonato e lo prese con delicatezza fra le mani, fissandolo intensamente. Il piccolo, risvegliato da una forza misteriosa, spalancò gli occhi neri e li incrociò immediatamente con quelli rossi del fratellastro. Un lungo grido disperato proruppe dalle labbra morbide di Tolomeo Cesare, prima che Cleopatra lo proteggesse istintivamente con il velo e Marcus si allontanasse con calma.   
Lo sguardo terrorizzato della regina incrociò gli occhi maledetti, mentre il pianto dell’erede si disperdeva rapidamente tra i corridoi del palazzo.  
“Non volevo farlo piangere.” disse Marcus, e fu l’unica cosa che la regina poté sentire una volta fuggita fuori dalla stanza.   
 

44 a.C.

  
 Sul terriccio polveroso, incastonato tra il necessario per gli allenamenti e i barili per la raccolta dell’acqua, stava da giorni un uccellino ferito.  
Nessuno se ne era ancora accorto. Non la nuova giovane ancella che provvedeva alla sua nutrizione, non il maestro d’armi, non lo scriba (che raramente si sollevava dallo scrittoio), non la madre in una delle sue visite sporadiche.  
Marcus ne aveva visti di diversi, sfrecciare davanti alla piccola finestra o sopra la sua testa nella stagione delle migrazioni: interi stormi di grigi aironi, colonie di fenicotteri sulle rive del grande Nilo, oche e anatre dal lungo collo snello e ibis dal becco ricurvo. Talvolta capitava che qualcuno di quei piccoli esserini si riposasse sopra il muricciolo della sua prigione e lo guardasse annoiato per qualche minuto, prima di volare via: era l’unica occasione nella quale poteva osservarli da vicino, se non era intento a dare la caccia a qualche topo o lucertola.   
“Un giorno potremo studiare anche gli uccelli.” lo aveva rassicurato il maestro, quando gli aveva fatto notare che gli sarebbe piaciuto osservarli più da vicino. “Ma io voglio vederli bene adesso!” aveva ribattuto il ragazzino guardandolo torvo: nutriva forte diffidenza nei confronti di quell’uomo noioso, forse perché era afflitto da una forte miopia che gli impediva quasi di fare il suo lavoro come si deve.   
“Fra qualche anno: quando sarai più grande.”  
Marcus aveva nove anni e poca voglia di sottostare ai limiti che gli imponevano di frequente, forse perché ne doveva già affrontare fin troppi per un ragazzino della sua età. Per questo motivo pensò che se non fosse arrivato presto il momento in cui sarebbe stato abbastanza grande, beh, avrebbe dovuto arrangiarsi.   
Quel giorno il caldo avvizziva le poche piante che sua madre aveva avuto cuore di far piantare anche nel suo piccolo giardino: sarebbe stata un’ottima occasione per andare a caccia di lucertole e ramarri, ma al momento la priorità assoluta era un ben altro animale. Marcus, una volta assicuratosi di non essere disturbato, si accucciò accanto all’uccellino pigolante e lo osservò per attimi intensi.  
Agonizzava: di tanto in tanto batteva le ali in modo scoordinato e impotente, ma le zampine ferite gli impedivano qualsiasi movimento. Assetato, prossimo alla morte, inspirava l’aria arsa a pieni polmoni gonfiando il petto velocemente, soffocato dalla sabbia dell’arena.   
Marcus lo prese fra le mani e il piccolo si dibatté poco, lentamente, impigrito dalla fame. Lo fissava con i suoi piccoli occhi neri, confusi e accecati, la debole luce della vita prossima a spegnersi.   
Gli bastò un gesto: una piccola torsione delle dita sul collo grigio e nell’aria silenziosa si levò un debole crocchiare. L’uccellino si abbandonò alle sue mani, inerte.  
Quello fu il primo contatto che Marcus ebbe con la morte.   
Ne aveva ovviamente sentito parlare: dal maestro d’armi, dalle vedove che aveva avuto come balie. Ma mai avrebbe pensato di essere lui stesso un possibile artefice di quell’evento naturale e misterioso, la cessazione dell’esistenza di qualcosa di così fragile come un piccolo volatile. Non si era mai azzardato a fare una scoperta come quella: probabilmente, schiacciando tra le mani quei piccoli rettili che adorava rincorrere e ferire, avrebbe ottenuto lo stesso effetto.  
Elettrizzato, si alzò dalla sua posizione accucciata e ancora con il cadavere tra le mani si riparò dai raggi cocenti del sole. Era la sua occasione: appoggiò l’animale sullo scrittoio e distese le ali ancora fortunatamente integre; solo le zampette, riposavano distorte e afflitte da dolori ora invisibili.   
Marcus aprì il cassetto e scrutò a lungo prima di trovare una lametta sottile, utilizzato solitamente per tagliare con minuziosità le pergamene. L’avvicinò al petto dell’animale e appena la prima goccia di sangue stillò sul petto bianco un brivido gli caracollò impazzito lungo la schiena. Era già stato a contatto con quel liquido dolciastro, tra le ferite in allenamento e la perdita di un dente: eppure nonostante ne fosse affascinato gli era stato proibito anche solo osservare per più di qualche minuto lo scorrere lento sulla sua pelle. Ora aveva la possibilità di conoscere a fondo il suo significato. Aveva la possibilità di scoprire qualcosa di più.  
Mosse la lama verso il basso, tracciando una linea retta e viva. Cautamente appoggiò i pollici sulla ferita e, rapito, aprì il petto e spalancò gli occhi alla visione di quelle carni morte. Lo scrittoio si macchiò presto, invaso dal liquido rosso vivo che andava a scivolare pigro lungo il legno scuro e si infrangeva gocciolando sui suoi piedi nudi.  
Rimase immobile ad osservare per attimi interminabili, il respiro sempre più pesante, come se non fosse più in grado di catturare abbastanza aria. Le mani iniziarono a tremargli spaventosamente non appena entrò in contatto con le interiora dell’animale, sfiorandole come gemme incastonate: quando ritirò la mano si infilò le dita nella bocca, per assaporare quella sensazione idilliaca. Sembrava che la sua mente alla sola visione potesse portarlo all’estasi pura.  
Voltò improvvisamente la testa al suono improvviso dei catenacci, al di là della porta, ma non si mosse: quasi il sangue avesse preso pieno controllo del suo corpo, ingabbiandolo in una vischiosa trappola dalla quale non aveva intenzione di uscire. Quando gli occhi dell’ancella si spalancarono inorriditi nell’incrociare le sue pupille dilatate, il tempo sembrò fermarsi in un istante di puro orrore.  
La ragazza non gridò. Rimase semplicemente immobile, a fissare muta e spaventata quell’immagine macabra, per un attimo sperando che fosse solo uno di quegli incubi che il piccolo principe gli procurava puntualmente ogni notte. D’altro canto, Marcus non si mosse e rimase a fissarla, col sangue che ancora gli imbrattava le mani e le caviglie e gli occhi sbarrati e inumani.  
L’ancella prese abbastanza coraggio per parlare solo molti minuti più tardi. “Cosa sta facendo, Vostra Altezza?” chiese gentilmente, chiudendo finalmente la porta e avvicinandoglisi lentamente.  
Farida era sempre stata considerata pazza, a vedere il buono anche dove non poteva esserci che buio. Iniziava a crederlo pure lei, a volte, in presenza di quell’essere.  
Marcus rimase a fissarla, stranito e confuso, ancora reduce di quella sensazione acuta di abbandono. Sbatté le palpebre e sembrò quasi non comprenderla. “Perché?” chiese, incantato dai suoi movimenti tremanti e lenti. Avvertiva la paura, più nitida di tutte le altre volte, come se il sangue avesse aperto un’altra porta che potesse condurla da lui. Era meraviglioso.  
“Vi vedo molto stanco. Vi prego, lasci che l’aiuti.”  
Le mani tese verso di lui: non un gesto di affetto o compassione, ma di difesa. Il modo in cui sviò il suo sguardo appena lo prese rudemente per i polsi fu una delle cose che sarebbe riuscito a fatica a dimenticare. Improvvisamente si divincolò dalla stretta, furente. “Perché non mi lasci stare? Perché hai così tanta paura?” gridò, battendo un pugno sul tavolo, talmente forte che il cadavere scivolò al suolo.  
L’ancella si ritrasse di scatto, gemendo spaventata a quella reazione improvvisa. “Ma Sire! I bambini della sua età non dovrebbero...”  
Con un gesto Marcus scaraventò lo scrittoio a terra, imbrattando decine di fogli inamidati. Non aveva mai gridato tanto forte. “Non ho mai conosciuto un bambino della mia età, io!” Mosse un passo verso di lei, e la ragazza si affrettò a raggiungere la porta. “Non fare esempi che non posso capire! E ora vattene, vattene!”  
Appena la porta sbatté alle spalle dell’ancella, Marcus si voltò verso la pozza di sangue che aveva macchiato irrimediabilmente il papiro pregiato, e si sentì improvvisamente bene.  
Quello fu l’inizio della sua decadenza.  
 

    38 a.C

  
La guardia che puntualmente stava attraversando lo stretto passaggio era giovane. Aveva sulle spalle un addestramento militare troppo modesto per essere considerato tale, al quale si era dimostrata peraltro troppo inadatta per essere reclutata nell’esercito. Quando però era stata messa a disposizione della famiglia reale, non avrebbe mai pensato che sarebbe stata costretta a qualcosa di peggiore.  
Il ragazzo arrivò alla porta con la risolutezza a nascondere il tremore lieve delle ginocchia. Due colpi, una pausa, un altro colpo di nocche sul legno ingrigito. Il silenzio dall’altra parte della stanza fu insopportabile: poi la risposta del compagno si fece nitida con altri due colpi dall’interno, sicuri e consci.   
I chiavistelli che tenevano salda la serratura della porta si erano moltiplicati nel giro di pochi mesi, da quando, si diceva, il Mostro all’interno di quegli appartamenti impuri aveva assalito un’ancella, scontento di lucertole e ratti, e la regina aveva deciso di imporre dei turni di guardia che registrassero ogni suo movimento.  
Molte scoperte macabre erano state fatte da allora: a testimoniarle rapporti praticamente vuoti. Appena venivano consegnati, essi andavano bruciati per eliminare ogni traccia: ma non si poteva cancellare la memoria di un uomo, quella rimaneva silente. Ed era soprattutto per questa che il giovane guerriero aveva terrore a chiudere le palpebre anche solo di un secondo, per non riviverla.  
Il suo compagno lo aspettava appoggiato allo stipite: appena entrò incrociò i suoi occhi chiari e scambiò con lui un sorriso nervoso. Si guardò attorno distrattamente. “Dov’è?” chiese, nascondendo l’ansia, fingendo di non aver notato la massa informe che sostava sotto le lenzuola. Quando l’altro gli indicò con un cenno della testa due occhi rossi spalancati che li osservavano da sotto quel groviglio, finse sorpresa.   
“Tutto bene? Io vado a fare rapporto, ma penso che tornerò a farti compagnia”.  
“Un pensiero gentile da parte tua.” notò casualmente, posizionandosi formalmente al suo fianco. Il compagno gli rivolse un sorriso che voleva essere rassicurante, mentre seguiva i gesti di rito del cambio della guardia. Poi, rivolgendo ancora una volta uno sguardo alla creatura, se ne andò chiudendo la porta alle sue spalle.  
Era notte: non serviva essere troppo circospetti in simili ore, nascosti dal buio. Il soldato che uscì dalla parete camuffata era molto più esperto del compagno, più anziano e più preparato, ma non meno influenzato dalla terribile presenza che era costretto a sorvegliare giorno e notte. Capiva bene il sentimento dell’altro, per questo molto spesso ignorava le prassi dei turni per infondergli un po’ di coraggio. Non era affatto semplice. Non era affatto semplice avere coraggio per entrambi.   
Aveva il compito di fare rapporto direttamente al Sommo Sacerdote: per questo motivo, quando entrò nel suo studio poco distanziato dalle stanze del Principe, l’uomo era già in piedi pronto ad accoglierlo secondo l’usanza. Ad attenderlo le stesse parole di sempre. “Ha il permesso di parlare, soldato semplice.”  
Compassato, il ragazzo si profuse in un rispettoso inchino. Poi iniziò a parlare con voce appena udibile. “Nessun movimento sospetto. Il Principe si è alzato dal letto solo per soddisfare bisogni corporali. Non ha quasi toccato cibo.”  
Il suo interlocutore si massaggiò appena il mento, in pensiero. Poi si risedette sulla modesta sedia, sembrò studiare appena il rapporto immacolato e come sempre lo bruciò nel fuoco accanto allo scrittoio che spargeva nell’aria un odore aromatico. “Non mangia sufficientemente da un mese a questa parte: dovrebbe essere morto.”   
Il soldato non proferì parola. Era inquietato quanto lui di quella stranezza: con i suoi occhi aveva visto quella mano pallida cercare il vassoio dei pasti poche volte, se non per piccole dosi di datteri essiccati che sgranocchiava pigramente, fissandolo senza quasi battere ciglio. Un brivido gli corse lungo la spina dorsale al solo pensiero.  
“La vedo molto teso. Qualcosa non va?” chiese l’anziano, avvertendo un singulto di sorpresa.   
“Nulla, signore. Solo... Mi permetta ancora una volta di sostenere il turno in concomitanza con il mio compagno. Giuro sulla mia anima che adempirò correttamente ai miei doveri.”  
Il Sacerdote sembrò studiarlo a lungo: era molto giovane, ma prestante. La pelle bruna e i caratteri marcati tradivano origini etiopi, ma gli occhi ruvidi avevano osservato a lungo il suolo sabbioso egiziano. “È stato scelto per questo compito per la sua affidabilità rinomata. Non deluda le aspettative.”  
Con un altro inchino il ragazzo si congedò e il Sacerdote rimase da solo con i suoi pensieri. Con la regina lontana, era sempre più difficile riconoscere dell’umanità in quel figlio maledetto: con un sospiro, preparò il necessario per una missiva e strinse i denti. Intinse lo stelo nell’inchiostro naturale e iniziò a tingere il papiro con poche parole: sarebbe stato attento a non far trapelare nulla di sospetto se la lettera fosse caduta nelle mani sbagliate, ma abbastanza accurato da far capire alla regina le vere motivazioni della sua preoccupazione: col tempo avevano stabilito un codice apposito a quella situazione.  
“Il Sacerdote Comario saluta la regina Cleopatra”  
Non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di concludere la prima riga che un urlo agghiacciante si levò dall’altra parte del muto. Il sacerdote alzò di scatto la testa, raggelato da quel suono e dall’improvviso silenzio che ne seguì, incapace di muoversi. Poi, lentamente, ebbe il coraggio di alzarsi e di avanzare verso la porta.  
Si affacciò verso il corridoio deserto e silenzioso senza far rumore, e subito si ritirò nel sentire un altro grido, femminile, provenire dall’altra parte del porticato: qualcosa cadde a terra, forse una cesta, e il sacerdote ricordò che si stava facendo mattina e probabilmente qualche servitrice si stava già mettendo al lavoro.  Ma per gridare così tanto, la donna doveva aver visto qualcosa di davvero spaventoso: l’anziano la sentiva distintamente singhiozzare pure da lì.   
Cautamente si affacciò di nuovo e finalmente lo vide: un brivido gli corse lungo la schiena nel vedere quella figura pallida e tremante sotto la luce debole dell’alba, magra e spettrale come un cane costretto al digiuno da una lunga siccità. Nella mano stringeva per i capelli la testa mozzata dell’uomo che appena pochi minuti prima era stato nella sua stanza.  
Marcus si guardava attorno, lentamente, intontito dalla novità assurda di quell’effimera libertà. Immobile, ad occhi sbarrati, annusò l’aria fresca come un animale che fiuta il pericolo, poi il suo sguardo si perse nella contemplazione della donnina che aveva di fronte, pietrificata dalla sua presenza. “Perché hai paura?” avrebbe voluto chiedere, ma dalle labbra non usciva da tempo nessun suono e nemmeno in quell’occasione parlò. Li separava il giardino centrale, uno spazio troppo grande per essere attraversato in breve tempo, ma la vecchietta sembrava del tutto rassegnata a un destino di morte. “Fuggi!” avrebbe voluto esclamare. “Uccidono tutti quelli che mi vedono!” Ma anche stavolta non disse nulla.   
L’istinto lo portò a girarsi verso le stanze del Sacerdote, da dove quella figura allampanata lo osservava da minuti interi senza osare muoversi. Si guardò le mani e vide sangue ovunque. Lentamente abbandonò la presa sulla testa della guardia e la guardò rotolare ai suoi piedi, incantato da quegli occhi sbarrati e bugiardi.   
Stette immobile e in silenzio per lunghi secondi. Poi, nell’istante in cui il Sacerdote diede l’ordine di catturarlo, scappò: le gambe scheletriche falciarono l’aria in movimenti scoordinati e goffi, disabituate com’erano al movimento fisico, interrotto da pochi anni. Le mani ossute tastavano i muri bianchi e freddi del palazzo, lasciando macchie rosse ovunque appoggiasse le dita fini, e i piedi incespicavano lungo i corridoi nel pericolo sempre incombente di inciampare.   
Non gli importava molto di essere raggiunto e catturato. Desiderava solo vedere il più possibile di ciò a cui non aveva mai avuto nemmeno il permesso di accedere: esplorare quel mondo a lui sconosciuto, poter attraversare la sua stessa dimora da cima a fondo, scappare in strada, aggirarsi come un funambolo tra le bancarelle del mercato che poteva solo osservare dalla sua angusta finestra. Era sporco di sangue da capo ai piedi, e non ricordava nemmeno come era successo: l’istinto gli diceva solo di correre.  
Era quasi riuscito a varcare l’uscita quando le gambe cedettero di colpo. Si accasciò al suolo incosciente, come una marionetta di pezza, nel mezzo del corridoio deserto. Quando i soldati lo raggiunsero non ebbero il coraggio di sfiorarlo, temendo una maledizione: all’arrivo del Sacerdote si fecero rispettosamente da parte, in modo che constatasse la salute del Mostro e lo purificasse. Quando l’anziano ebbe compiuto un breve rito di protezione si apprestarono a sollevarlo, già rassicurati, ma fu il Sacerdote il primo a prenderlo tra le braccia indebolite dall’età: a nulla valsero le loro proteste. “L’oscurità presente nel suo animo è troppo pericolosa per un comune mortale.” proclamò solennemente, e detto questo li invitò ad avvicinarsi con circospezione. “Date l’ordine di uccidere quella donna. Prenderete il posto dei vostri compagni: vi ordino di presentarvi nei miei appartamenti immediatamente.”  
Non badò alle reazioni dei due ragazzi e si apprestò velocemente a portare il Principe nelle sue stanze: non indossava nessuna protezione e nessun abito cerimoniale, eppure chiunque lo avesse visto in quel momento avrebbe portato per lui rispetto reverenziale, solo incrociando il suo sguardo.   
Marcus, nudo e addormentato fra le sue braccia, non sembrava ancora aver ripreso i sensi. Fu l’odore del sangue a svegliarlo improvvisamente, quando l’anziano entrò nel corridoio segreto e lo condusse fino alla sua stanza: meno risoluto, constatò tremando tracce di sangue ovunque, prima di arrivare alla vista dei due corpi decapitati e sventrati ai piedi del letto del ragazzino. Non ci sarebbe stato alcun rito funebre per quelle vittime.  
Abbassò gli occhi su Marcus e incrociò il suo sguardo inconscio e tremendo, come se non avesse ottenuto ancora ben chiara la concezione della realtà. Dopo che lo ebbe adagiato sul letto evitando i cadaveri si preoccupò di lavarlo con una spugna intrisa d’acqua, ma il Mostro non accennò a muoversi spontaneamente, quasi avesse perso totalmente la sensibilità del suo corpo.  
Pronunciò solo poche parole, prima di addormentarsi affaticato dallo sforzo. Il Sacerdote non volle ricordarle.  
“Perché avete così tanta paura di me? Non ho... fatto nulla di sbagliato...”  
 

35 a.C.

  
Era il suo compleanno.  
Quello era il solo motivo per il quale la regina si era addentrata nel corridoio che portava alle stanze del Principe Maledetto, scortata da un paio di guardie preoccupate. “È sicura, Vostra Altezza?” chiedeva un Sacerdote, dietro di lei, portando il necessario per un altro inutile rito. “Sì.” proclamò risoluta la donna, alzando il mento. Erano passati anni dall’ultima volta in cui era entrata in quella stanza, e ancora ne ricordava l’odore dolciastro di sangue: era stata urgentemente richiesta la sua presenza quando il figlio aveva compiuto il primo dei tanti efferati omicidi che si erano susseguiti senza sosta per tutti quegli anni. E poi per i seguenti, quasi quotidianamente...  
Era toccato allo scriba, all’inizio. Poi al maestro d’armi. Quando anche la terza delle sue fidate ancelle era stata barbaramente massacrata di botte, Cleopatra aveva lasciato il compito di osservarlo al fidato maestro Comario. E ora che anche la sua anima era stata affidata al giudizio degli déi, la regina era stata costretta a fare i conti nuovamente con la sua vita.  
La donna liberò la porta dai chiavistelli che si erano moltiplicati in tutti quegli anni. Nessuno, ormai, faceva più la guardia a quel luogo infestato, né le serve si prodigavano per portare da mangiare all’essere che lo abitava se non una volta alla settimana.  
“Tenetevi pronti ad entrare nel caso mi succeda qualcosa.” ordinò gelida ai soldati. “Proceda pure.” invitò subito dopo in direzione del Sacerdote, che subito iniziò a compiere i gesti sacri della consuetudinale purificazione e a sussurrare una preghiera di protezione.   
Cleopatra spinse la porta e i soldati dietro di lei, scelti tra i più robusti nell’esercito di Marco Antonio, sussultarono spaventati alla vista del sangue incrostato sulle pareti e sul pavimento. La porta si chiuse alle spalle della regina, senza che potessero vedere altro.  
Si guardò appena attorno, ricordando con un brivido che la stanza non le era mai sembrata così poco famigliare e fredda. Poi il suo sguardo venne catturato dal corpo abbandonato sul letto, intrappolato tra le lenzuola sudicie e madide.  Si contorceva pigro ad ogni singolo rumore dei suoi passi, quasi il suono producesse in lui una reazione involontaria. Lentamente la regina si sedette sul letto e lo osservò a lungo, registrando nella mente ogni singolo movimento.  
Il respiro era calmo e regolare, l’espressione tranquilla. Una benda a coprire gli occhi e legacci consumati dai denti a stringergli i polsi. Non sembrava del tutto cosciente, come se non l'avesse riconosciuta ancora: mosse una gamba verso di lei, sfiorando il peplo bianco, e sembrò irrigidirsi. Era denutrito e affamato, ma ancora in vita, al di là di tutte le umane previsioni: Cleopatra non se ne stupiva.  
Scostò piano la benda dal viso, venendo a contatto immediatamente con  gli occhi scarlatti cerchiati di nera insonnia, e passò ad accarezzargli i capelli. Marcus sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte, abbacinato dalla luce improvvisa e turbato dalla sua presenza. Poi, quando sembrò riconoscerla, si mosse di scatto verso di lei: le mani ancora unite e costrette dai lacci si chiusero attorno alla sua gola e una forza che non credeva possibile  la spinse in basso, verso il pavimento. Cleopatra lanciò un grido: "Marcus! Sono io... sono la mamma!" provò invano, prima che la vista su quel ghigno malato e terribile si offuscasse e le sue labbra iniziassero ad aprirsi e chiudersi alla ricerca disperata dell'aria. Un rumore di sottofondo l'avvertì che nella stanza erano appena entrati i due soldati: velocemente, le unghie del ragazzo smisero di conficcarsi nella sua pelle e il peso del suo gracile corpo si spostò dal suo bacino. Non capì immediatamente cosa stesse accadendo fino a quando sentì il suo volto imbrattarsi di sangue e le grida degli uomini più forti dell'esercito spezzarsi con un secco gesto omicida. Due corpi crollarono a terra con un tonfo sordo.  
Riprese a respirare solo quando fu certa che la stanza fosse piombata di nuovo nel silenzio. Poi si sollevò, le gambe le tremavano vistosamente sotto la tunica imporporata da pochi schizzi. Si guardò terrorizzata per attimi che le sembrarono interminabili, prima di voltare lo sguardo verso i cadaveri silenti poco distanti da lei, le gole squarciate e gli occhi riversi, la disperazione ancora percepibile dalle loro bocche spalancate e grondanti di sangue. Alzò lo sguardo e vide la figura del figlio slanciarsi curva e innaturale sopra di lei.  
Il ragazzo si liberò dei lacci con pochi scatti nervosi dei denti insanguinati, febbrile. Poi rivolse uno sguardo verso di lei e ghignò. "Mamma?" chiese beffardo, e la regina si sentì morire nel sentire quella voce irriconoscibile. "E quando mai ti saresti comportata come tale?"  
Cleopatra si portò le gambe contro il petto, rannicchiandosi ai piedi del letto come una bambina. Sentì le prime lacrime solcarle il viso giovane, e provò a ricacciarle indietro senza successo.   
Marcus restò a guardarla per qualche minuto, immobile, lasciando che il sangue scivolasse lungo il suo mento e attraversasse il petto concavo e scheletrico. Tutti i suoi sensi stavano per aprirsi nuovamente: inspirò a pieni polmoni l'odore ferroso del sangue, il contatto dei piedi nudi contro il pavimento gli sembrò più nitido che mai, la vista sembrò farsi meno opaca e i singhiozzi di sua madre gli arrivarono distinti alle orecchie. Sorrise, sollevato da quelle sensazioni che determinavano la sua presenza in quel mondo. Storse il collo, stiracchiò le spalle ossute, poi uscì nel cortiletto trascurato e soffocato dall'erba. Volse lo sguardo verso il cielo, sulla pelle l'afa di quella notte estiva. Inebriato, rise del formicolio delle sue gambe deboli.  
"Oh, ma il tuo sangue è così simile al mio... Così simile..." disse solo, portandosi un polso alle labbra e addentandolo ferocemente. Cleopatra gemette alla vista, terrorizzata da quell'essere irriconoscibile. Marcus dondolò un poco in quella posizione, arricciando le dita dei piedi sul terriccio umido per la sensazione folle ed euforica. Le prime gocce si infransero a terra nel silenzio assoluto, rotto dai singhiozzi trattenuti della regina e dal ringhio roco della sua gola.  
Passarono minuti interminabili. Poi la fame del Mostro si spense, come era arrivata: il ragazzo crollò sulle ginocchia incapaci di sorreggerlo ulteriormente, e si stese docilmente al suolo osservando con indifferenza il sangue scorrere sulla polvere e l’erba, senza una parola.  
Cleopatra si mosse solo quando fu certa che il ragazzo fosse svenuto: si alzò tremante in piedi e gli si avvicinò, cauta, trovando appena la forza per camminare. Si chinò sul suo viso addormentato e si soffermò sul viso impassibile. Nessuna traccia dell’espressione intraducibile di qualche minuto prima, quasi la follia fosse morta con quel gesto estremo.   
Si strappò un lembo della veste e fasciò la ferita sanguinante, con le mani che ancora le tremavano impazzite. Poi con quel briciolo di forza che ancora aveva in corpo lo sollevò e rientrò nella stanza per adagiarlo sul letto.   
Gli sistemò appena i capelli corvini, poi si ritrasse mutamente. Non uscì dalla stanza fino a quando il suo respiro non tornò regolare.   
“Hai ragione.” sussurrò poi. “Io non ti ho mai amato come un figlio. Non ho avuto nemmeno la forza di proteggerti da quanto ti stava capitando. La verità è che sono una vigliacca. Una stupida vigliacca che sperava, tenendoti in vita, di favorire gli dei. Avrei dovuto sapere che i numi proteggono chi li onora con lealtà.”  
Sospirò: una, due volte. Stancamente si passò una mano sul viso per asciugare il sangue, il trucco e le lacrime e sbatté le palpebre. “Oh, Marcus... Se solo... Se solo ci fosse qualcuno in grado di amarti...”  
Dal ragazzo non arrivò replica. Stancamente, oppressa da un peso all’altezza del petto, la regina uscì dalla stanza e si stupì nel trovare il Sacerdote rannicchiato contro la parete, tremante come un bambino. Quando alzò gli occhi lucidi e spalancati su di lei sembrò trattenere appena un singhiozzo di orrore.  
“Sarà necessario prendere provvedimenti. Date l’ordine di recuperare i corpi. Io tornerò nelle mie stanze e prego che non venga disturbata da nessuno: ho bisogno di riposo.”  
L’uomo annuì nervosamente. Non aveva mai visto uno sguardo così terribile in vita sua.  
 

34 a.C

  
Un silenzio attonito percorreva da tempo la stanza del Mostro in punta di dita, lasciando che il sole scivolasse attraverso le tende sgualcite e illuminasse parzialmente il corpo di Marcus. La regina fissò inorridita quello che ormai era un ammasso informe di ossa e dolore, rabbrividendo. “Pensavo fossi morto.”  
Marcus si limitò a fissarla, assente. Era rimasto in quello stato catatonico per mesi, eppure ancora il suo petto si alzava e si abbassava silente, leggero. “Voglio andare via.” disse lentamente, agitandosi appena sul letto. Cleopatra non rispose subito. Semplicemente si mise di lato, lasciando libera la porta aperta. “Allora esci.”  
Il ragazzo si contorse ancora, spiando con una nuova luce negli occhi il profilo di sua madre. Si sedette diffidente e la fissò per attimi che a Cleopatra sembrarono interminabili. Poi, faticosamente, si alzò dalla sua posizione e avanzò lentamente verso di lei, ignorando i capogiri a cui la sua testa era costretta. “Lo farai veramente? Mi libererai?” chiese serio, come se avesse riacquistato la lucidità con quelle poche parole.  
La regina non sorrise. “Sì.” disse solo, calma. “Devi solo seguirmi.”  
Era notte. Marcus incespicava sui suoi stessi piedi ad ogni passo, premendo il suo corpo contro la parete. Appena Cleopatra scostò la tenda, davanti ai suoi occhi si stagliò il porticato immobile nel silenzio oscuro del palazzo: senza voltarsi, la regina avanzò a lungo per i corridoi immersi nella penombra e il ragazzo stentava a starle dietro. “Dove stiamo andando?” chiese in un secondo momento, riposando per un momento, appoggiandosi a una colonna.  
“Stiamo andando nei miei appartamenti. Non manca molto.”  
Marcus non riuscì a rispondere. Si sentiva troppo debole persino per respirare: non avrebbe mai detto nulla a quella donna. Incespicando, si sforzò di mantenere la concentrazione e di resistere al peso che quasi lo costringeva a terra: non portava bavagli o catene da quando lo avevano abbandonato definitivamente mesi prima, ma era vissuto di stenti e la fatica iniziava a farsi vivida. Persino la fame si era fatta insopportabile.  
Quando raggiunsero le stanze della regina il Mostro era stremato. Entrò faticosamente nella stanza e non appena la donna gli indicò un letto all’estremità della stanza lo raggiunse lentamente e si sdraiò sospirando sollevato. Chiuse gli occhi e percepì appena la presenza di sua madre appoggiarsi al suo capezzale. Non provava più paura: solo un gelo tremendo.   
Piano, Marcus riaprì gli occhi e si rannicchiò tra le lenzuola. Si era ripreso dal loro ultimo incontro: abbandonato, era riuscito a sopravvivere catturando piccole prede e nutrendosi di quanto poteva. Anche la sua resistenza fisica stava leggermente migliorando.   
“Hai bisogno di un bagno caldo?” Sentì la regina sussurrargli alle spalle, quasi con dolcezza. “Ti preparo qualcosa se vuoi.”  
Marcus scosse la testa: era esausto. “Falla finita. Ora.”  
Cleopatra non si alzò subito: rimase ad osservarlo. Per quanto tempo sarebbe stata in grado di reggere quell’autocontrollo? Per quanto ancora Marcus sarebbe stato in grado di agire con razionalità? Il Mostro aveva ragione. Era il momento di liberarlo definitivamente: e lui sapeva cosa intendesse. “Torno subito.” disse piano, e si allontanò nell’altra stanza.   
Marcus rimase in silenzio per tutto il processo che portò la donna ad appoggiare un bicchiere dal liquido scuro sopra il comodino accanto al letto. “Bevi” ordinò solo. Marcus si rigirò sul letto e fissò indifferente la bevanda. “Così dunque? Mi lasci andare così?”  
“Avrei dovuto farlo molto tempo fa.” si limitò a rispondere. Gli passò una mano fra i capelli, assorta. “A volte mi chiedo se facendolo ti avrei causato meno dolore.”  
Marcus si mise seduto. Non la guardava negli occhi. Semplicemente prese il bicchiere tra le mani e lo fissò attentamente. “Probabilmente. Però quando lo berrò... non significa che smetterò di esistere.”  
La regina si irrigidì: per un attimo parve cogliere negli occhi del Mostro quella follia che l’aveva assalita durante il loro ultimo incontro e si spaventò. “Cosa intendi?” chiese, cauta.  
Marcus continuò a fissare rapito il vetro opaco. “E se esistesse qualcosa, dopo la morte? Sai, l’ho osservata. La vedevo, mentre si chinava sulle mie prede, veloce come una serpe, quella bastarda... Ci toglie tutto. Ma se io potessi scoprire il suo segreto? Il modo per uscire da questa prigione? Forse scoprirei... Un mondo che non ho mai visto prima d’ora.”  
Cleopatra si alzò rigidamente. “Spero tu stia scherzando: solo gli dei possono...”  
“Gli dei non esistono, madre.” la interruppe lui: e la guardò come non l’aveva mai guardata in vita sua. Cleopatra arretrò, agghiacciata da un sentimento simile al disgusto.  
Marcus scagliò violentemente il bicchiere dall’altra parte della stanza: il veleno macchiò la parete bianca e scivolò tetro sulla superficie liscia. La regina rabbrividì.   
“Permettimi di fare da solo.”  
Marcus si alzò debolmente dal letto. A passi lenti, ondeggianti, si diresse verso i cocci di vetro rovinati a terra e macchiati di polvere e morte. Ne raccolse uno con fiacchi e lenti movimenti goffi. “Se non altro” ghignò tra i singhiozzi, rigirandosene uno fra le mani. “dovrò vivere nei tuoi incubi ancora per un bel pezzo.”  
Detto questo, se lo portò alla gola e con uno scatto fermo mosse le dita.  
 

L’aria sapeva di polvere e muffa, come se la stanza non fosse mai stata aperta per anni. Solo qualche spiffero di vento spirava leggero dalle finestre rotte e opache di sporco.  
“ _Dunque è questa la tua decisone._ ”  
Marcus non si mosse. Si limitò a fissare la penombra nella quale sembrava essere piombata la sua esistenza: pochi e deboli raggi di sole riuscivano a penetrare in quel luogo angusto, riuscendo a illuminare parzialmente la biblioteca. Si poteva appena intravedere una mano pallida e ossuta appoggiata mollemente sul bracciolo di una poltrona sgangherata.  
“Sì.” proclamò il ragazzo. Si accucciò a terra e aspettò diligentemente. All’orecchio gli arrivò un suono leggero, come se l’uomo stesse sfogliando pigramente un libro, senza contemplarlo. Per la prima volta in vita sua Marcus non riconobbe nessun tipo di sentimento o colore: e rabbrividì.  
“ _Il prezzo da pagare sarà alto_ ”  
Marcus lo vide sollevarsi faticosamente dalla sua posizione seduta, ma non riuscì a scorgere nessun tratto riconoscibile. Sembrava quasi che potesse assorbire il buio nel quale era celata l’intera stanza, indistinguibile.   
“Mi sembra di aver pagato già molto. Non mi interessa”  
La creatura non rispose subito. Sembrò volersi avvicinare alla finestra e lì rimase, in controluce, spettrale e innocua. Poi scosse la testa. La voce riprese innaturalmente il filo dei suoi pensieri. “ _È inconsueto..._ ”  
Marcus non chiese a cosa si stesse riferendo e continuò ad aspettare: si sentiva incredibilmente leggero, un bambino pronto a nuova vita. Quando la creatura sembrò voltarsi verso di lui, trattenne il respiro: ma essa non rimase altro che una pallida ombra. “ _Tu dovrai farmi una promessa, Marcus._ ”  
Il Mostro alzò appena le spalle.  
 _“Promettimi che non mi cercherai mai: non avrai mai il permesso di incontrarmi in questo luogo una seconda volta.”_  
Il ragazzo non provò neppure a pensarci. “Mi hanno fatto molte promesse, in vita: mai nessuna è stata mantenuta. Per questo motivo io non avrò a cuore nessun tipo di giuramento: neanche fosse dato alla Morte stessa. Una sola promessa manterrò, e sarà alla persona che saprà darmi quel qualcosa che cerco... E che non ho mai avuto.”  
L’ombra non si mosse. “ _Sembra lecito, detto da un semi-demone._ ” E detto questo sfilò la falce dalle vesti. Erano movimenti pacati, rassicuranti, ma terribili.   
Marcus rimase immobile e per la prima volta, sentendo le forze abbandonarlo e l’oscurità avvolgerlo in un profondo sospiro, provò qualcosa di simile al terrore.

  
Passi affrettati risuonavano affannosi per le stanze immobili del palazzo: accolta dal silenzio dell’oscurità, la regina soffocava il pianto contro il lenzuolo lacero. I suoi piedi scendevano veloci e goffi le scale di pietra che portavano alle gabbie nei sotterranei; le sue labbra lacrimavano lamenti e scongiuri. Gocce di sangue macchiavano il suo viso pallido e spettrale.   
Quando si rivolse ai soldati di guardia ai cancelli fece fatica a parlare: notò a malapena gli sguardi che gli uomini rivolsero al corpo che teneva fra le braccia insanguinate. Li superò frettolosamente, addentrandosi negli antri oscuri delle fondamenta.   
Arrivò di fronte alle grandi gabbie delle bestie temendo di imbattersi in qualcun altro: solo le torce affisse alle mura grezze rischiaravano l’oscurità latente delle segrete.   
Tremando, la regina buttò il corpo al di là delle sbarre: si allontanò di poco, piangendo furiosamente alla vista delle belve che iniziarono a dilaniare ignare il cadavere del suo primogenito.   
Gli parve di cogliere il suo sguardo vivo, e fu quello il momento in cui si girò e si mise a correre.  


~o~

__31 a.C  
Stava arrivando. Lenta, inesorabile. Strisciava già attorno alle sue caviglie nude, arrampicandosi lieve e silenziosa come una giovane sposa, il dorso squamoso e chiazzato. Il veleno aveva già iniziato a corrodergli i pensieri in spire di fumo scarlatto.  
Cleopatra volse lo sguardo alla finestra, lentamente, mentre la serpe già incespicava sul suo ginocchio. Le parve di vedere un’ombra, appoggiata al davanzale, silente e in attesa paziente.  
“Spero troverai quello che cerchi.” le augurò soltanto, drogata, e abbassò di nuovo il capo sulla creatura che aveva preso a perlustrare il suo ventre e il seno. Lentamente, mandò giù un altro sorso di farmaco.    
Era ancora notte.

**Author's Note:**

> Angolino di Fay  
> Salve a tutti coloro che sono giunti fino a qui!  
> Finalmente posso dire di aver concluso anche questa piccola sfaccettatura dei miei OC... Anche se non escluderei che possa riscriverla in un secondo momento.   
> È stato seriamente un parto: lungo, doloroso, difficile. Forse perché questa one-shot mi rispecchia più di quanto possa immaginare. È difficile da sopportare persino per me: non vi biasimerei se foste qui solo perché avete saltato più di mezza fic, è davvero pesante.  
> Non sono una storica, mi sono limitata a documentarmi su Cleopatra e a far combaciare la sua linea del tempo con quella di Marcus: ovviamente il mio “Mostro” non è mai esistito, non nella realtà almeno... Eppure a volte mi chiedo se la mente di Cleopatra stessa non abbia avuto qualcosa del genere dentro di sé: nei libri di storia la sua morte viene trattata in poche parole, facendosi passare il pensiero che si fosse suicidata per non finire nelle mani nemiche o cose simili... Non credo fosse stato così semplice. Per questo penso che Marcus sia un po’ anche l’allegoria di quel “qualcosa” che Cleopatra aveva e che nessuno avrà mai modo di comprendere... La stessa cosa che l’ha portata al suicidio. Ci sono due versioni di questo episodio: il leggendario morso di un’aspide o un mix dei farmaci e dei veleni che soleva studiare? Non lo sapremo mai, e io ho deciso di mantenere entrambe le versioni.   
> Per quanto riguarda il nome del sacerdote, Comario, si hanno tracce solo nei libri di alchimia antica e si pensa fosse stato insegnante di Cleopatra e suo istruttore nel riconoscere i veleni.  
> Marcus è venuto fuori più angosciante di quanto non fosse nella mia testa, ma di fatto il suo stato psichiatrico non potrebbe essere altrimenti. Sarebbe, fin dall’inizio, un semidemone: ovvero un essere, creato ovviamente dalla sottoscritta, nato dall’unione di un demone (lo sconosciuto dagli occhi rossi) e un’umana (appunto Cleopatra), o viceversa. I semidemoni non differiscono dagli umani per quanto riguarda il ciclo vitale o l’apprendimento, sono pressoché simili... Differenziano molto spesso per alcuni caratteri fisici o magari per una determinata capacità: chi avesse letto il passato dell’altro mio OC, James, avrà sicuramente letto che il nipote riusciva a vedere l’aura di Marcus: questo perché era un semidemone (la caratteristica può essere trasmessa anche per via genetica). Marcus ha invece una buonissima memoria: praticamente non può dimenticare assolutamente nulla.  
> Il suo rapporto con Cleopatra è davvero molto molto complicato: all’inizio la ama come ogni bambino potrebbe amare la propria madre, ma nel momento in cui comincia a sentirsi abbandonato e reietto inizia a nutrire un rancore cieco nei suoi confronti. Anche la regina possiede più o meno lo stesso sentimento di amore/odio.  
> Ovviamente, per qualsiasi domanda sono a completa disposizione... Più o meno, perché sto per partire. Farò del mio meglio c;  
> Un bacio, siete persone meravigliose ❤️
> 
> Fay


End file.
